


First Morning

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first morning of teen Asami and teen Akihito after their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

>  Sequel to [First Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2438921) for those, who'd like more of this AU with teen AxA =^.^=

 

 

 

 

_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters:** Asami ; Takaba  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning:** Unbeta’ed ; AU

**~~~~~**

Asami takes a look at his alarm clock. Already quite an hour that he enjoys the sweet and sexy view of his naked Akihito sleeping in his arms. Though this is a totally non productive way of spending a Saturday morning, he would not change the way things are going in his room. Not for all the money in the world.

From time to time, he brushes backwards one of the blond locks, which always fall back on the perfect face only seconds later. And every time, his fingers caress the messy hair, Aki snuggles a bit more to his warmth with a soft sigh of contentment and an incomprehensible mumble, that ends consistently with his lips slightly curving up into a light smile.

**~~~**

When Asami comes back one hour after he has left his bedroom, he finds his Akihito still soundly sleeping in his bed. He puts the tray on the night stand. One last glance on it to make sure he did not forget anything. Some fruits, milk but nothing much to eat, he will ask Akihito what he would like to have for lunch, when he will finally wake up. Aki’s cell phone. The ointment the doctor prescribed after they talked about Akihito. It has just been delivered with the prescription and the medical certificate for Monday, just in case Akihito would need to skip classes. To get these is so easy for him. Now the hardest come. To have Akihito not being mad at him for how his lower half will feel for some hours, maybe even days if the doctor was right.

Akihito rolls slightly over. He is now lying on his back, his left hand still holding Asami’s pillow while his right pushes a bit more on his hips the crumpled sheets. How in the world he is supposed to keep his sanity when facing such a tempting sight, is something Asami would gladly know right now. His ‘little brother’ in his boxers is already close to act on his own. Asami closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and focuses on what is best for Akihito. His own urges will have to wait for now.

When he reopens his eyes, he notices the slight quiver of Aki’s eyelashes. His Akihito will soon be awake and he wants to be the first thing his sweet lover will see today. Asami softly caresses the bare chest with the back of his fingers, and then leans over the perfect lips. He presses his mouth on Aki’s and whispers.

“Time to wake up my _Sleeping Beauty_.”

A sleepy moan and the velvet lips slightly parting is all he gets for an answer. Asami smirks and whispers amused.

“You are right, only to the kids we make believe that the Princess wakes up with the Prince slightly brushing his lips on his. But, we do know that in reality she was given a deep kiss. The kind of kiss you cannot resist to wake up to.”

Asami slides his tongue in between the half parted lips. First it caresses gently the wet muscle, which faintly tries to push it back, and then maps thoroughly the hot mouth. When blue eyes open and meet his, Asami deepens his kiss. They look intently at each other and their tongue fight passionately until Akihito starts to lack of air.

“Not… not… not fair!... You dummy. Don’t attack me in my sleeps!”

The glint of anger that colors the blue of his eyes in a deeper shade, the deep frown and the way he sulks and pouts. Everything in his Akihito, at that very moment, screams ‘too cute for you to resist’ to Asami. As he diverts his eyes from Aki’s face to avoid giving in his burning desire for him, they meet with the hard proof that his lover is now _fully_   awake. His own manhood might have to pass on a sweet release because of medical prescription, but his mouth will get a taste of his beloved right here and now. Screw the promise of chastity he made half-heartedly to the doctor. This old geezer has no clue what it is to be faced with such perfection.

“If it was not fair, I have to make up for it.”

Asami presses Akihito onto the mattress with his left hand while the fingers of his other hand circle around the base of his cock and start to stroke it up and down. His lips leave a trail of kisses along the delicate waist then down to the heated crotch of his kouhai. Akihito tries to hold back his moans when Asami licks and nibbles at his balls.

“I already told you yesterday that I want to hear your voice.”

As the skilled tongue of Asami swirls sensuously around his throbbing member, Akihito gives up any will of fighting his pleasure. His moans of delight echo through the bedroom. Asami, who now has no need to pine his lover down any longer, use his second hand to massage the soft balls. His lips swallow the head of Aki’s cock and suck it for a while before his tongue comes teasing only its tip. Aki grabs the dark hair and presses on Asami’s head to have him taking him deeper in his throat. Under the skilled and passionate ministrations of his senpai, Akihito does not know which of the agile fingers, skilled tongue, eager lips or delicately teasing teeth he owes such bliss. With a loud moan that dies in a delighted scream he leaves the proof of his pleasure deep in Asami’s mouth.

Asami smiles to his panting lover, who slowly reopens his blue eyes still blurred from the pleasure. He lifts the slender body up in his arms and heads to his bathroom. Akihito snuggles instinctively against the strong chest. Only when Asami puts him down in the shower, he notices the strange sensation in his buttock.

“YOU!!!!!!!”

The loud cry of his lover echoes through the bathroom thousand times more than the sound of the water that just started to run down on the dark tiles. Asami knows that finally the hardest moment of this morning has come for him, but to explain everything to his lover under the shower will not be easy. He decides to test the faith his kouhai has in him. He leans against the smaller back and embraces gently Aki.

“Shhhh. Let me wash you first and I will explain everything to you when we will be back in my room.”

“You’d better be careful when you wash me and have a fucking good explanation to give me afterwards!”

Asami notices Aki’s clenched fists. He kisses softly the wet hair and starts to wash thoroughly, but with great caution, Akihito’s body.

**~~~**

Once he has dried them both, Asami puts a fresh towel around his waist, then wraps Akihito in his own bathrobe, too large for his kouhai but at least that will keep him warm for now, and then lifts him up bridal style to bring him back to his bed, where he helps his lover lying down, on his side, so that his weight will not press on his ass. When Asami tries to take Aki’s hand in his, the younger boy snaps his fingers and growls.

“Still waiting for your explanation. Make it clear. Make it short and it’d better be good.”

“Alright. But you don’t interrupt me.”

“If I want.”

“I have called the doctor and talked with him about this. In the bath yesterday night, I had made sure you were not hurt and I have taken a look this morning before calling him.”

“You what?!!”

“Shhh let me finish. It is still too loosened compared to normal, but you have no injury down there. The doctor said that it happens sometimes after a first time. Since he did not see you with his own eyes, he prescribed this antibacterial repair ointment to apply at least mornings and evenings for the next two days. If you feel any pain we have to let him check on you right away. Within three days, maybe less, it is supposed to be back to normal.”

“Th-- Th-- Thre-- Three days!”

“Oh, and your mother said she is keeping your share of stewed beef for when you come back home.”

“Mom?!... Wait wait wait. Was Mom here?”

Asami ruffles Akihito’s hair.

“No. You send her a text to let her know you will not be home for lunch.”

“I?... You!!! You used my cell without permission!!... Hey Mom never sends me text. How do you know her answer?”

“She called and left a message only two minutes after.”

“Thank God you didn’t pick up the phone, but why did you listen to the message?”

“To know if there was something else I would have to take care of until you wake up. But as you can see I have thought about everything. The doctor, your Mom who will not worry and even some food to wait for lunch. We will see later in the afternoon how you feel and if you can go home, or if you will have to stay here and give another call to your Mother. I am not sure she will buy the studying Math excuse a second time. We will find something else. Anything else you think about?”

“How could you decide of everything instead of waking me up?”

“I could not bring myself to wake you up.”

Akihito frowns in disbelief, so Asami explains.

“Your sleeping face was too cute.”

Aki frowns even more when he hears that, and giving some thinking to all what happened in the last hour, he tries to recall why in the first place he had agreed to follow Asami to his house. He gets his answer just a few seconds later, when Asami leans over him and kisses him softly before he gets a chance to fight or escape.

**~~~**

Asami has chased Akihito’s growing bad mood and the natural doubts this situation had put in his mind with a lot of patience, tender gestures and kisses. Akihito has decided that he wanted some miso soup to eat later, so Asami has let the cook of his family know about this and they both have eaten some fruits to help their stomach wait for lunch. They are now resting in the arms of one another, enjoying the warm light of Spring, that colors the room in blue through the deep blue curtains.

Basked in the comforting warmth of Asami, Akihito has drowsed for a moment, but he wakes up to the sound of scratching nails on the door. He snuggles to Asami, who sighs.

“I forgot to shut the door to the corridor.”

He stands up to open the door of his bedroom.

“Come in, little monster.”

A white kitten with light blue eyes walks with caution into the bedroom, stops for an instant seeing a stranger in his master’s bed and looks up to Asami, who is already on his way back to his lover.  The cat finally jumps on the bed on Asami’s side and climbs on his stomach where he lies down, his eyes set on the blond boy in his master’s arms.

“Asami?”

“Mmh?”

“Isn’t that the kitten I found at the back of school last month?”

“Yes, it is.”

_*****_

_Akihito cradles the soaked kitten he holds close to him inside his jacket. It is already late and he will have to leave school soon._

_“What are you doing this late in the locker room?”_

_Akihito pulls up to his chin the zip of his jacket; turns back and faces the tall frame of the President of the Student Council. He had forgotten that this guy practiced swimming very late every Tuesday evening. If he finds out about the cat, he will be in deep shit. Animals are forbidden inside the school. He lowers his gaze and starts to walk away._

_“Nothing. I have to go ho--”_

_A high-pitched meow escapes from his arms and the large hand of Asami Ryuichi grabs his left arm._

_“Don’t you know the rules?”_

_Akihito opens slightly the top of his jacket and the little kitten meows once more._

_“Please, don’t tell anyone. I just found it in the bushes behind the gym and it was alone, trembling and crying in the rain. I couldn’t leave it like that… But I don’t know what to do now. I can’t bring it home, since my sister is allergic.”_

_As he looks at the two creatures in front of him, Asami Ryuichi does not know which of the two needs the most to be helped. He stretches his hand to his kouhai, who is as soaked as the kitten in his arms._

_“Your name?”_

_“Takaba Akihito.”_

_“Fine, Takaba Akihito. Give it to me and go home. You look like trash with your wet hair and clothes.”_

_“You won’t throw it away in the rain or kill it?”_

_The stern look of the President of the Student Council turns into a dangerous glare._

_“What do you take me for? Give it to me and leave or would you better come with me to the Director’s office now?”_

_Akihito feels like he is left with no other choice than trusting his senpai and he puts the trembling cat in the large hand in front of him then turns heels and leaves, hoping and praying all his way back home, that the kitten will be alright._

_*****_

“But when I came to the Student Council room the week after to ask about it, you told me it had a home now, so I should stop worrying. You never said you had adopted him.”

“You did not ask me.”

Akihito smiles.

“Do you think I can caress it?”

“Just give him some moments. He will finally recognize you.”

Asami clicks with his tongue twice in a row and when the kitten turns his head to him he says.

“Now be a good boy Aki and say hello to your savior.”

Akihito blurts out in surprise.

“You called him Aki?”

Asami keeps his eyes on the cat.

“I did not throw it back alone in the rain nor killed it. Thanks to the veterinary we know it is a male, so Aki is OK as a name for him. You have no reason to be unhappy about how things turned out for him. Now let me rest until the soup is finally ready for us.”

Asami closes his eyes. Akihito snuggles closer to him and whispers a soft ‘Thank you’. He stretches his right hand to the kitten still resting on Asami’s abs, and a genuine smile comes gracing his features, when the little cat finally brushes his head in his palm and starts to purr.

The End


End file.
